Fire and Water
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Leorai atla/ zutara au for leoraiweek. The first meeting of the last waterbender from the southern water tribe and daughter of the firelord. [Characters: Leonardo/Leo, Raphael/Raph, Karai, Michelangelo/Mikey, Donatello/Donnie, April O’Neil,Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi Ships: Leorai,Apritello]


**A/N Leorai atla/ zutara au for leorai week on tumblr.**

 **Set when Team Avatar first meet Prince Zuko in episode 2, some lines of dialogou are lifted directly from it. I do not own tmnt or atla**

 **Leo: Katarra**  
 **Karai: Zuko**  
 **Raph: Sokka**

 **April: Aang**

Work Text:

The door to the ship opened in an assault of ash and smoke. I shielded my brothers from the blast as three figures marched down the ashen ramp to corrupt the pure snow.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHH!" Raphael cried as he ran to attack the invaders, causing my heart to lurch in worry my brother. Before I could even think about joining him the fight was over as the supposed leader of the group knocked him aside with barely a glance. I fought the instinctive urge to help my brother as I knew it would leave my brother and my village defenceless.

The leader came a halt near the end of the ramp, finally letting me close enough to see their face. At this distance I could see the sharp yet feminine features of her face that held almond golden eyes that were a colour unlike anything I'd ever witnessed before. Her stance was firm and proud, showing the strong stature of her body that combined elegance with force. Even the scar that attacked her left eye and cheek seemed to embellish her beauty. O when she came to stand barley inches from my face the surprise was impossible to keep off my face as I realised that I was gazing upon the daughter of the fire lord Karai.

"Where are you hiding her?" She ordered grabbing my grandfather Splinter in the process making me feel even more ashamed at finding the person who assaulted my family and lead the army killing thousands of innocent people beautiful. "She'd be about this age and be the master of all elements."

At our confused silence she angrily threw our grandfather back at us, my brothers catching him before he could fall.

"I know you're hiding him!" She yelled shooting fire from her hands that burned the air around us.

I once again cursed my brother's hot-headed nature as he threw one of his sais at the princess which she dodged with ease.

"Oh yeah! Show no fear!" Mikey yelled beside me, throwing Raph's other sai.

Catching it Raph charged at Karai with barely controlled rage. She fought him like it was a dance. Her limbs attacked and dodged with the precision of a ballerina and the power of a snake. I once again felt guilty as I was mesmerised by fire and beauty. Eventually striking a winning hit Karai knocked Raphael down so that he lay bloodied and bruised by her feet.

She slyly stood above him with a smile that could cut through ice. That victory was short lived however when his first sai retuned like a boomerang to strike her across the head, taking the helmet from her head to reveal closely cropped jet black hair that fluttered in the icy wind like the feathers of a ravenowl's wing. Raph smirked a blood red grin at her anger as she raised her hand to hit him again when a girl riding a penguin jetted at her from behind.

The snow cleared to show the red-headed girl that we found in the ice this morning, her staff raised in defiance. The other soldiers came to attack her but she simply raised her staff and blasted them with a force of air in three quick successions. I could practically feel Donnie swoon behind me.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar!" Karai said in a tone of disbelief. "I've spent years preparing for this encounter, countless hours training and meditating. And after all of that you're nothing but a child!"

"So are you" April said. It was true, they were both only teenagers.

Snarling Karai raised her fists towards the crowds in a deflective denial. I placed myself at the front of my people, preparing the shelter them from whatever she may do. Sensing the impending attack April stood between us and the fire-bender.

"If I go with you, will you let these people go?" She said calmly despite the fear she must be feeling.

I tried to protest but Splinter stopped me, silently telling me that I must think of the village first. It pained me to look on as Karai's eyes widened in shock at her sacrifice before quickly covering it up with a harsh nod.

But as the soldiers led her up the ramp back into the prison of the ship I could stay silent no longer, unable to sentence an innocent life.

"Don't do this!" I cried finding my eyes locked with those of the fire nation princess. Despite the distance between us I could see into her eyes as though she was right in front of me letting us see the understanding of honour and reliance that we both share. I felt the moment between us stretch as we bore into each others soul. And then the doors closed and the moment was over. However as I watched the ship sail away I somehow knew that this would not be our last encounter.


End file.
